You're My Heaven
by yunakitty
Summary: A lemony romance between Kazuki and Keita. Picks up where the anime left off. Yaoi, boy's love, lemon. Very sweet, gentle KazukixKeita, with appearances by all the other guys of Bell Liberty. Please read and review!
1. Sweet Dreams

Author's Note: I just watched all 13 episodes of Gakuen Heaven, and I loved it! It is so cute! I plan to write several lemons of this story. I like a lot of different pairings, so in addition to this main story which will also feature pairings like KaoruxOmi, NarusexTwins, I will write some unrelated one shots. I can't believe that there are not more fanfics for this wonderful show! It's practically screaming for it! All that build up, and all we get is a sweet kiss and some innuendo. I had to have more...so I'm writing it myself. Enjoy, and please review!

Chapter 1

Keita glanced at his cell phone one more time. Still no messages. He sighed heavily, turning in his bed. Kazuki was away on business, and he missed him. He was hoping that he would be able to at least get a text from him, but Keita was aware that being the chairman was serious business, and he was probably unable to get away even for a second.

He had just started to drift off when his phone chirped suddenly. His heart leapt, and he rolled over, snatching it up and flipping it open. Keita was extremely happy when he saw it was from Kazuki. It read, "Sorry, but I've been busy. Can't wait to see you this weekend." Keita's heart pounded. He couldn't wait, either.

Keita fell asleep feeling happy. He had nice dreams, about running through a forest with Kazuki, talking and laughing together. Then he dreamt that they were swimming in a lake together. It was dark outside, with only the stars and moon for light. They treaded water, getting closer and closer, until their bodies pressed together. "Kazuki…Kazuki…" Keita murmured in his sleep. Being next to Kazuki made him feel warm and wonderful, and his whole body tingled.

He woke up with a start. He was holding onto the pillow tightly, bucking his hips into it, and he suddenly released. His face contorted in pleasure, and he groaned, "Kazuki…" very softly. Afterwards, he lay trembling, a little in shock. He wasn't sure what had made him do that, but all he knew was that it had felt wonderful. He stood up carefully, removing his damp clothing and putting it in the hamper, and getting himself a shower.

After getting into his uniform, Keita headed down to breakfast. He spotted Shunsuke and sat with him. Shunsuke was eating his food greedily, and even took advantage of Keita's inattention due to daydreaming to snatch things from his plate and eat those as well.

Keita made it through the day the best he could, still thinking about what had happened and what it meant. The same scene was repeated that night. Keita had pleasant dreams about being with Kazuki, hugging him, and he woke up awash in ecstasy.

A few nights later, he had a text message from Kazuki. "I'll be home very late tonight, so I'll see you first thing in the morning." Keita smiled happily as he closed his phone, and he changed into his pajamas. He fell asleep quickly, but was woken up by the raging storm outside. He sat up, trembling with fright. The sound of thunder had always terrified him. He whimpered quietly, hugging his knees. "Kazuki..." he whispered, remembering that as a child, Kazuki always comforted him when there was thunder and lightning. He wished he was there now...

Keita glanced at the clock. It was 2am. Maybe Kazuki was already home... it was worth a shot. He jumped out of bed and headed for the door, flinching as another lightning bolt flashed seemingly right outside the window. He hurried over to Kazuki's door, his heart pounding erratically as he lightly rapped on it. Was his heart beating so hard because of the storm, or because he was going to see Kazuki? He wasn't really sure.

No one answered, so Keita knocked a little louder. He heard rustling noises from within, and his heart skipped a beat. The doorknob slowly turned, and Kazuki peeked out, his eyes half shut and his blonde hair rumpled from sleep. Keita suddenly felt embarrassed, but a loud thunderclap outside made him jump, and his face broke with misery and fright. "Ka-Kazunii..." he moaned, his frightened mind reverting to that old childhood nickname, "I'm scared!"

Kazuki smiled a little. "Of the storm? Come on in." Keita stepped inside, pushing the door shut behind him. Kazuki wrapped him up in his arms. "You silly little thing...you always were afraid of storms." Keita was silent as he pressed his face into Kazuki's chest, feeling infinitely more safe.

Keita looked up into Kazuki's kind face. "Can...can I sleep in here tonight?" Kazuki's cheeks flushed, but he simply nodded, unwrapping his arms from around Keita's back and motioning at the bed. Keita stumbled forward a little bit and scurried under the covers, pulling them up over his face so that only his eyes were peeking out.

Kazuki chuckled, enjoying the cute scene. He climbed in next to him, the narrowness of the single bed forcing them close together. Lightning crackled outside, and Keita gave a little shriek, clutching onto the front of Kazuki's pajamas. Kazuki embraced him, whispering comforting things. Keita's face relaxed, and he snuggled into Kazuki's body. "Kazunii..." he yawned as he started to fall asleep. Kazuki stroked the back of his head gently, and they both drifted off.

Keita dreamed once again about running through the forest together. Kazuki was holding his hand, pulling him along. Keita skipped along after him, giggling happily. They collapsed into a pile of leaves, rolling around, tickling each other. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, and once again, Keita began to tingle with pleasure.

He woke up suddenly as he had all those nights...only this time instead of it being his pillow, he was actually clutching at Kazuki. Keita couldn't suppress the moan of pleasure that escaped from him as he released, uncontrollably moving his hips against Kazuki's body. "Kazuki..." he groaned softly, and he looked up into Kazuki's face. He looked very surprised, but not angry.

Despite that, as Keita became more aware of what was going on, he was overwhelmed with embarrassment. His face flushed in shame, and his eyes dropped slightly. He stammered for something to say, finally just jumping up and climbing over Kazuki, stumbling out into the hall and back into his own dorm. He hurriedly shed his pajamas and tossed his moist boxers in the hamper, his face burning. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear and was slipping into them as the doorknob turned. Surprised and frightened, he stumbled backwards, falling onto the bed wearing nothing but his underwear. He was totally vulnerable.

Dim light leaked into the room as the door opened. Kazuki stepped in and shut the door behind him, approaching Keita, who just covered his face with his hands. The bed creaked softly as Kazuki sat down next to him. "Don't be embarrassed," he whispered.

Keita looked up, surprised. Kazuki gave him a gentle smile, reaching around his back and placing a hand at his waist. Keita sweated nervously, feeling Kazuki's hand on his bare skin. "Um...I..." Keita tried to say something, but faltered. The storm continued to rage outside, and a sudden boom of thunder made Keita jump a little, and he leaned into Kazuki.

Kazuki chuckled. "Let's go back to sleep, shall we?" Keita nodded mutely, and stood up to put his pajamas back on. Kazuki also rose, crossing the room and locking the door. "You have to remember to lock this at night, Keita," he gently admonished him. Keita nodded again, and they both slipped into the bed. Keita still felt extremely embarrassed, and turned away to face the wall. Lightning stuck outside, flashing light into the room, causing him to whimper. Kazuki wrapped his arms around him, spooning him. Kazuki listened to the sound of Keita's breathing slowing down, until he was finally asleep. Kazuki pressed his lips lightly against the back of Keita's neck, then fell asleep as well.

Kazuki dreamt about Keita. They were laying together in the warm sunshine, feeling relaxed. Keita suddenly rolled on top of Kazuki, surprising him in a good way. Kazuki grasped him by the hips, rubbing himself against him. Keita smiled down on him, moaning in delight. The pleasure built up more and more, until Kazuki couldn't take it anymore, releasing against him. He groaned with pleasure in the dream, which suddenly ended. He was still groaning in the real world, pressing himself against Keita's back. Kazuki looked down, realizing what had happened. It was his turn to feel embarrassed, and he hoped that Keita was asleep, and unaware of what he had just done.

But Keita was awake, and he slowly rolled over in the bed to face Kazuki. His face was blushing, and he looked up with wide, innocent eyes. Kazuki gave a short laugh, blushing as well. The sun was just rising, and light streamed in the window. Kazuki quietly excused himself to his own dorm, leaving Keita wondering in bed.

Kazuki took a shower, and got dressed in casual clothes, as it was Sunday. When he returned to Keita's room, he started to knock, but the door opened before he could. Keita was standing there, about to step outside. They blushed at each other, but then smiled. "Well, are you ready to go out?" Kazuki asked, and Keita nodded brightly.

They set out together, taking the bus into town. They went to the arcade, playing games and laughing. Kazuki won a teddy bear for Keita, who accepted it, flushing a little. They took a break, going to a cafe to share a parfait. Kazuki listened intently as Keita chattered happily about his week while Kazuki was away. Kazuki felt his brow furrowing as Keita got to a part about Naruse, the predatory tennis captain, hugging on him and calling him "honey", begging him for a date, like always. But Kazuki relaxed when Keita continued, breezily telling how he blew Naruse off as nicely as he could and went on to class.

Kazuki took a spoonful from the bottom of the glass, and was just raising it to his lips when Keita clinked his own spoon in the glass, sighing in disappointment. "All gone..." he said in chagrin.

Kazuki smiled softly. "Here, you can have the last bite." He held his spoon out, and Keita blushed, opening his mouth and accepting it. Kazuki smiled, reaching out and wiping a little bit of whipped cream from beside Keita's mouth. Keita blushed more as Kazuki moved his finger in front of Keita's mouth, offering the wisp of cream to him. He opened his mouth again, quickly licking it off of the tip of Kazuki's finger. It was Kazuki's turn to blush as the display made him feel aroused.

The day was rapidly ending, and they rode the bus home. Keita scooted closer to Kazuki in the seat, lacing his fingers into Kazuki's. They looked at each other, smiling softly, and then Keita leaned his head on Kazuki's shoulder, falling asleep.

Kazuki nudged him awake as the bus approached their stop. Keita drowsily got off the bus with Kazuki, and Kazuki had to hold onto him while he struggled to wake up fully. Keita yawned as they walked down the street. "Boy, I was sleeping really good!"

Kazuki smiled gently. "Were you?"

Keita nodded. "I always sleep good when I'm next to you! Ah-" He broke off suddenly, feeling a little embarrassed, as he remembered the previous night fully. Kazuki just gave a soft chuckle, and they walked in silence. Keita eventually reached out, holding onto Kazuki's hand. He walked closer to him, pressing his arm into Kazuki's. "Do you think...we could...sleep in the same bed again tonight?" he asked breathlessly. Kazuki blushed, surprised at Keita's boldness, but he nodded happily. Keita grinned widely, and they walked the rest of the way to the dorm.

They went into their separate dorms to change and get washed up, then Keita went out onto the balcony, crossing to Kazuki's door and knocking softly on the glass. Kazuki appeared, unlocking and sliding the door back. They just smiled at each other quietly, and Keita slipped into Kazuki's bed. Kazuki could feel his heart pounding as he shut off the light and slipped in next to him.

They lay face to face, breathing heavily. Keita closed his eyes, and then leaned in and kissed Kazuki softly on the mouth. Kazuki gasped a little in surprise, but pressed his lips back in response. Keita pulled back, smiling up into Kazuki's face. His hands were on Kazuki's chest, kneading softly at the fabric there. He played absentmindedly with the top button, eventually working it loose. He slipped one hand inside Kazuki's pajama top, touching the smooth skin there. Kazuki breathed hard, feeling himself getting aroused from the simple touch alone. A bead of sweat trickled down his face as he felt his manhood rapidly hardening.

Just then, Keita moved his hips forward slightly. His body brushed up against Kazuki's hardness, making Kazuki groan softly. Keita gave a quiet moan, and clung to the front of Kazuki's shirt. They tentatively moved their hips against each other, and when they were sure that it was what they both wanted, they moved together more briskly. Kazuki groaned deeper as he felt Keita's own hardness moving past his. Even through the layers of clothing, it felt incredible. Keita whimpered with pleasure, enjoying the feeling. He had his face buried in Kazuki's chest as he moved, and Kazuki stroked at his back.

Keita suddenly trembled hard, convulsing against Kazuki. "Oh...Kazunii..." he moaned as he climaxed.

The idea of it drove Kazuki mad with desire, and he thrust furiously against him, releasing as well. "Keita...Keita..." he groaned brokenly, holding on to Keita's body and savoring the feeling. They shivered with pleasure, laying together.


	2. Reach Out and Touch Someone

Chapter 2

Kazuki was called away unexpectedly the next day. He was watching Keita sleep when his phone started jingling softly on the bedside table. He turned and grabbed at it quickly, not wanting to wake Keita up. He stared down at the small screen, reading the message there. He sighed in frustration, slipping out of bed as silently as possible, and got dressed.

Keita stirred a little in the bed, but did not wake. Kazuki couldn't help but smile when he looked at him. This was what he'd been wanting for as long as he could remember…he had the love of his life in his bed. To be called away again now was just irritating. But it couldn't be helped…the fact that Keita was even here was because of his position as chairman, so he had to uphold his responsibilities.

As he was putting on his shoes, Keita finally awoke, yawning and stretching. He rolled towards Kazuki, who smiled at him warmly. Keita smiled awkwardly, blushing a little. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," Kazuki responded. His face fell. "I have to go away again to take care of some business. I don't know when I'll be back, but it shouldn't be more than a week."

Keita looked extremely disappointed. "Oh…" He looked down at the floor, and Kazuki stepped forward, bending a little at the waist to stroke at Keita's hair. Keita looked up at him, blushing.

"I'm sorry, but it can't be helped...you can text me if you need me, and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Okay?" Keita nodded sadly, and Kazuki placed a hand under his chin, tilting it up. "Please smile for me..." he pleaded. Keita blushed more, and smiled. Kazuki murmured approvingly. "Yes, that's what I needed to see..."

A few nights later, Keita tossed and turned in bed. He felt some strange ache inside of him, a longing...he couldn't quite put a finger on what was wrong, but he didn't feel right. He finally reached for his phone, sending out a short message to Kazuki.

"I need you."

After he hit send, he laid the phone on the bed in front of his face. He stared at it for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only 6 minutes. The phone hummed and chimed with an incoming call, and Keita's heart leapt. He grabbed it, looking at the caller ID. It was Kazuki! He opened the phone quickly, breathing out, "Hello?"

Kazuki's voice came in clearly on the other line. "I got your message. Are you okay?" He sounded extremely worried. Whenever it came to Keita, Kazuki was easily upset. He wanted him to always be happy, and it made him anxious when he thought anything was bothering him.

Keita bit his lip, feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm okay...except...I'm not...oh, I don't even know!" He breathed hard, feeling strange. "I miss you..." he finally said.

A small noise of surprise came out of Kazuki, then he sighed. "I miss you, too."

Keita flopped down onto the bed, pressing the phone to his ear. "I can't sleep."

"I can't sleep either," Kazuki chuckled. He urged Keita to tell him about his day, and Keita easily slipped into story telling mode, launching into a tale about Shunsuke running his bike into the King, who threatened to snap it in half. And then later, the twins were caught causing trouble at tennis practice, and Naruse spanked both of them with his racket in front of everyone, which they actually seemed to enjoy.

Kazuki listened, laughing along with Keita. After a while, when Keita's stories had dwindled down, he sighed happily. "I just love hearing the sound of your voice," he murmured, and on the other end of the line, Keita made a soft sound. He was laying on his stomach at that moment, and hearing that made him tingle down there. He bit his lip, and rubbed himself into the bed, wanting the good feeling to continue. "Keita? Are you there?" Kazuki asked, and Keita realized that he had been silent for a full minute.

"Ah! Y-yeah, I'm here..." He took a deep breath, rolling onto his back and nervously reaching down, touching himself lightly through his pajamas.

He trembled when Kazuki's voice suddenly spoke. "I wish I could be there with you..." he sighed. Keita bit his lip, squeezing himself firmly. Yes, that was what he wanted. He wanted Kazuki there...he wanted to be held by him...pleasured by him. A groan accidentally escaped his lips as he touched himself, and he flushed with embarrassment.

Kazuki's mind worked furiously. Was Keita...touching himself? The idea of it made Kazuki rock hard within seconds. He couldn't help but groan as he reached down, slipping his hand into his boxers. Keita gave a pleased sigh on the other end, and Kazuki stroked at himself, moaning softly.

Keita squirmed in his bed, being driven mad by the sounds that Kazuki was making. He reached into his pajamas, stroking himself harder. A drop of sweet moisture trickled down from the tip, and he trembled violently with pleasure. "Oh, Kazuki..." he panted.

Kazuki rolled his eyes back in his head, groaning deeply with pleasure, and began to stroke faster at himself. Hearing Keita say his name like that...it was too much. "Keita..." he moaned.

Keita's breathing became harsh, almost to the point of a hiss as he worked himself to the brink. "Kazu...ki..." he whined, feeling himself just seconds away.

Kazuki's voice came back quickly in response. "Nnnn...Keita..." He felt an electric jolt through his body as Keita's voice suddenly cried out in ecstasy from the other end of the phone.

"Kazuki! Ohhhh!" Keita cried as he climaxed. His release pulsed out inside of his pajamas, and he moaned and trembled in pleasure.

Kazuki gritted his teeth, pumping furiously at himself. "Keita...oh, Keita..." he groaned brokenly, and then cried out sharply as he came. Waves and waves of pleasure erupted out of him. They both lay in their beds for a while, breathing heavily into their phones.

Kazuki spoke first. "Oh, Keita...I love you."

Keita shuddered with happiness. "I...I love you, too, Kazuki...I always have."

Kazuki closed his eyes on the other end of the phone, overwhelmed with joy. "I can't wait to get back home and see you." They said goodbye wistfully, and both went to sleep easily.

The next night, Keita found himself craving more, so he texted Kazuki, who called back within seconds. They talked for a little while, but it soon dissolved into heavy breathing. Keita traced his fingers over himself, moaning with desire. "Kazuki...when you get home...I want you to touch me..." he whispered into the phone.

Kazuki groaned in delight. "I want to touch you too..."

"And...and..." Keita struggled to speak as desire overwhelmed him. "Then...I want to touch you..."

"I _want _you to touch me," Kazuki moaned in response, pulling at himself. He tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Keita's beautiful hands on him, and the idea was intoxicatingly erotic. He could feel himself hovering on the brink of ecstasy, and he moaned into the phone. "Oh, Keita...I want you so badly..." he said through gritted teeth. Keita moaned loudly in response, and that was all Kazuki needed to release. "Keita!" he cried as he climaxed. Keita cried out on the other end, obviously releasing himself.

They exchanged I love yous, whispered their goodbyes, and drifted off to sleep, both wishing to see each other soon.


	3. Take Me Out

Chapter 3

Keita struggled to focus in his classes the following day. He'd try to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but his mind would always stray back to Kazuki. He hoped that he would come home soon.

That afternoon, Keita took a shower, preparing to head down to the cafeteria and eat dinner. As he got dressed afterwards, he heard a knock on his door and went to answer it. His heart leapt as the door opened to reveal Kazuki, holding a bouquet of roses. "Kazuki," he breathed. Kazuki just smiled, stepping in and handing him the flowers. Keita shut the door behind him, then inhaled the sweet scent of the roses. He laid them aside quickly, and Kazuki wrapped him in a tight embrace. They rocked together slightly in silence.

Keita tilted his head up, breathing heavily. Kazuki leaned down, kissing him softly on the mouth. Keita sighed happily into the kiss. He pulled away after a few moments, murmuring, "I missed you so much."

"And I missed you," Kazuki responded, smiling warmly at him. They hugged again. Kazuki kissed the top of Keita's head, and whispered, "Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Keita murmured softly in agreement, but pulled away to look him in the eyes. His heart was beating hard, but he managed to speak.

"But first..." he whispered, and he dropped his hand to grasp Kazuki's, pulling him back towards the bed. Both guys flushed deeply as they sat down together. Keita brought his hand to the top of Kazuki's knee, tracing circles on it with the tip of his finger. Kazuki leaned over, kissing Keita on the side of the neck. Keita shut his eyes tightly, trembling with pleasure.

Kazuki continued to kiss at Keita, until Keita began groaning in desire. Kazuki glanced at Keita's lap, and it was clear that he was aroused. Kazuki was irrevocably aroused as well, but that would have to wait. All he cared about now was giving pleasure to Keita, his love.

Kazuki rubbed lightly at Keita's chest, tracing his fingers down to his navel. He gently lifted the edge of the shirt and slipped his hand underneath, tracing his fingers over Keita's torso once again, this time directly on the bare skin. Keita leaned back onto the bed, his eyes shut tightly, breathing erratically.

"Kazuki...Ka-Kazuki...please..." he moaned, and Kazuki knew exactly what he was begging for. His fingers wandered down to the waistband of Keita's pants, fingering at the zipper. He abstained from tugging it down right then, and instead traced his fingers over Keita's manhood through his pants. "Kazuki!" Keita cried out, his face flush with passion. Kazuki smiled softly, caressing at Keita's hardness through the fabric.

Kazuki watched Keita's face as dozens of emotions flitted over it. Keita bit his lip and whined softly. Kazuki appraised this and decided that teasing time was over. He brought both hands to Keita's waistband, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants slowly. He tugged at the garment, removing it and the underlying boxers carefully.

Keita's hardness rose up slightly as it was freed. Kazuki groaned as he stared at it. He had been longing to see it for so long, and it was even more beautiful than he had imagined. His mouth watered, but he quickly remembered that Keita had been begging for him to touch it, and he didn't want to rush the younger man by going further just yet. He tremulously brought his fingertips to it, and stroked lightly.

Keita groaned in desire, tilting his hips up slightly. "Kazu...niii..." he whined, and Kazuki moaned when he saw the drop of clear liquid trickle from the tip. He caught it with his fingers, rubbing the slippery fluid into Keita's skin gently. Keita cried out in a frenzy of pleasure, one hand flying to his own head and tangling in his hair. He cracked his eyes open slowly and looked down at Kazuki's hand encircling him. His gaze went up to Kazuki's face, and he smiled softly.

Kazuki began to stroke faster. Keita's eyes closed once again, and he writhed on the bed, overcome with passion. "Kazuki...nnnn..." he whimpered, his hands clawing at the sheets underneath him. Kazuki's own hardness ached with desire, but he focused on Keita.

"Kazuniiii...I'm..." Keita gasped out.

"Go ahead," Kazuki urged him. Keita cried out sharply, and his release began to pulse out. Kazuki groaned deeply as he watched it, feeling completely delighted. Keita's face dripped with sweat, and he moaned weakly as Kazuki gently squeezed the last drops out. Kazuki carefully cleaned him up, then lay down next to the trembling Keita.

Keita sighed happily, then turned to Kazuki. His lips joyfully met Kazuki's, pressing furiously. Kazuki groaned as he felt Keita's tongue tracing out at his lips. He parted his lips, and Keita slipped his tongue inside. Kazuki sighed as he traced his own tongue around Keita's, then sucked it lightly. Then, Keita drew Kazuki's tongue into his own mouth, and at the same time, his hand dropped to Kazuki's waist, tracing lightly at his hardness through his pants.

Kazuki moaned loudly into the kiss. He was so worked up from pleasuring Keita that he felt he could explode any minute. Keita worked leisurely at the button, and Kazuki brought his own hands to his pants, removing them and his boxers quickly. Keita hummed happily, yet his hand was shaking slightly as he brought it to meet Kazuki's hardness. Kazuki groaned with desire, bucking his hips at Keita's hand. "Keita...Keita...I need you..." he groaned, and Keita bit his lip, staring at Kazuki's throbbing erection. He wanted to satisfy him, but wasn't sure exactly what to do. So he just slid his hand up and down, remembering how Kazuki had touched him.

Kazuki trembled violently. "Oh, Keita..." he groaned. Keita sighed happily, and continued to stroke at him, loving the way his skin felt. He squeezed a little harder, making Kazuki moan louder. "Yes...Keita...like that..." he cried brokenly, and Keita tried to continue exactly what he was doing.

"Kazuki...does it feel good?" he leaned forward and whispered in his ear. That was too much for Kazuki, and he exploded suddenly and powefully, spurting up and out, raining down all over Keita's hand. Keita gasped in surprise, but his body flushed with pleasure as he watched it come out.

"Keita...oh, Keita..." he moaned, and Keita just smiled. He let go of Kazuki's hardness as Kazuki reached for a tissue and cleaned everything up. Keita traced his fingers over Kazuki's stomach, leaning in and kissing at his neck. Kazuki breathed hard, closing his eyes and enjoying the afterglow.

Keita snuggled next to him for a while, then whispered in his ear. "Mmmm...can we have dinner? I'm kind of hungry now." Kazuki laughed lightly, rolling over to him and kissing him sweetly.

They took a private car into town. Keita beamed at Kazuki the whole way, holding his hand and nuzzling his shoulder. They arrived at the restaurant, and were shown to a lovely table for two in the back.

Keita fingered the menu nervously, looking around. "This place looks really expensive," he whispered, looking down at his casual clothes in embarrassment. Kazuki waved his worries away.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered, and the waiter arrived, taking their drink orders. Kazuki ordered them both a glass of white wine, and Keita's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't speak until the waiter was gone.

"We're...we're not old enough to drink..." he breathed.

Kazuki smiled sheepishly. "Er...well...I am."

Keita gaped at him, and his mind worked quickly. Of course. Kazuki had always seemed older than him. When Keita was only eight years old that summer, Kazuki had probably been at least 12. Kazuki seemed to be reading his mind, and he spoke quickly. "Yes, I know you're only 16. But I'm already 20." Keita blushed, but he really didn't care. They had been in love for years and years, even if they had only recently admitted it, and he didn't care how old Kazuki was. Kazuki spoke again. "If you don't like the taste of the wine, you don't have to drink it. I just thought you might like it..." Keita nodded appreciatively, and the waiter returned with their glasses of wine. He asked for their meal orders, and Keita shook his head nervously.

"Whatever you want, I'll have too," he whispered, and Kazuki ordered "Sea bass in a straightjacket" for both of them.

As the waiter departed, Kazuki explained that it was his favorite dish at this restaurant. "It's a whole sea bass, deboned of course, wrapped in thinly slivered potatoes, and baked, then covered in veloute sauce." Keita nodded, and picked up his glass of wine nervously. Kazuki lifted his glass as well, clinking it against Keita's. "To us," he whispered.

"To us," Keita murmured back, gazing into Kazuki's eyes lovingly. He took a sip of the wine and made a grimace. Kazuki sighed, but as Keita swallowed, he smiled again.

"Ah, it actually tastes kind of good," he said cheerfully. A warm feeling rushed through his body as the alcohol was absorbed, feeling similar to the feeling he got when Kazuki breathed in his ear.

"See, I knew you'd like it," Kazuki said, pleased. They chatted happily as they sipped their wine, until their food arrived. Keita was feeling slightly tipsy from the wine, and it just made him enjoy the food more.

"Mmm...Kazuki...it tastes so amazing..." he moaned.

Kazuki flushed as he imagined Keita saying the words in a different context. "I'm glad you like it." They ate quietly.

Keita continued to sip at his wine as he ate his food enthusiastically. Soon, his body was tingling, and the waiter came by to clear away their plates. Kazuki took the opportunity to order a chocolate mousse for dessert. Keita leaned on his hand, smiling amiably to Kazuki. "Thank you for bringing me here..." he breathed quietly.

Kazuki nodded. "I wanted to do it..." The chocolate mousse arrived and they dug in. Kazuki lifted his spoon to Keita's lips. Keita, feeling slightly bold from the wine, licked at the spoon suggestively. Kazuki blushed, but enjoyed it. They finished the dessert, then exited the restaurant, getting into the car.

Keita leaned heavily into Kazuki during the ride, feeling a pleasurable rush of emotion due to the wine. He whispered into Kazuki's ear. "Can we...sleep in your bed tonight?" Kazuki nodded, patting him on the knee. Keita grinned widely. "Good, because I want to touch you some more..." he whispered, and Kazuki trembled all over.


	4. Together

Chapter 4

Keita didn't hesitate to grab Kazuki's hand tightly as they walked from the car to the dorm. They went into their separate rooms. Keita got ready for bed in a hurry, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and changing into pajamas. He went out on the balcony, stopping for a moment to admire the stars in the sky. He remembered the night of their first kiss, how they had looked up into a sky just like that.

Keita smiled to himself and then turned to Kazuki's sliding glass door, tapping on it quietly. Kazuki answered the door, wearing nothing but his boxers. Keita flushed as he looked at Kazuki's bare chest. It was lean and muscular, and Keita watched with his mouth open as a droplet of water slowly made its way down his flat stomach to the waistband of his boxers, being absorbed there. Kazuki wiped his face with the towel he was holding, just having finished washing his face. He smiled gently at Keita, who shook himself out of his daze, stepping inside.

They slipped into the bed together after Kazuki switched out the lights. Keita didn't hesitate to snuggle up close to Kazuki, throwing his arms around his neck. Keita leaned his face in close, and pressed his lips hungrily to Kazuki's, who quickly responded by parting his lips and slipping his tongue into Keita's mouth. Keita sighed happily, raking his teeth lightly over Kazuki's tongue. His hands wandered down over Kazuki's bare chest, his fingertips toying gently with one nipple. Kazuki groaned, and Keita closed his eyes happily.

Their kissing steadily built up with more and more passion. Keita moaned lustfully, grinding his hips into Kazuki's. Kazuki could feel Keita's hardness pressing hungrily into his own, and he hissed with desire. He slipped his hand in between their bodies, quickly finding Keita's manhood. He squeezed and caressed at it through the fabric, and Keita tugged his own pajama bottoms off, wanting more. Kazuki brought his hand once more to Keita, wrapping his fingers around his erection, sighing with happiness at how silky and firm it felt. He rolled his thumb over the tip, marveling at the amount of slippery wetness there. Keita shuddered and groaned as Kazuki spread it gently over his skin.

Keita whined softly, tilting his hips towards Kazuki. Kazuki responded by stroking harder. Keita had been gripping the front of his own pajama top tightly in a haze of passion, but he let go and brought his fingers to squeeze at Kazuki through his boxers. He kneaded and caressed at him, and Kazuki brought his hand away from Keita momentarily so that he could remove his boxers. He returned his hand to stroking Keita as Keita brought his fingers to Kazuki's bare flesh. They stroked and pulled at each other, their mouths meeting to kiss once again.

They moaned and sighed into each other's mouths. Kazuki broke away to kiss at Keita's neck. Keita tilted his head back, whispering incoherently as they touched each other. He suddenly groaned deeply, snapping his head forward and pressing his face into Kazuki's chest. "Kazuki…" he murmured brokenly, his stroking at Kazuki becoming erratic.

Kazuki realized what was happening, and he stroked faster at Keita. "Oh, Keita…" His whole body flushed and tingled in anticipation of Keita's imminent climax.

"Kazuki…" Keita repeated, his voice muffled. His moans and cries of pleasure got faster and more high pitched as Kazuki worked him closer and closer to the brink. "Ahhh!" he cried out as his release pulsed out of him, spurting onto Kazuki's stomach. The feeling of it combined with Keita's hand still squeezing frantically at him gave Kazuki a hot rush of pleasure, and he bucked his hips and let out a low groan as he released as well, erupting all over Keita's hand and thigh.

They sighed and shuddered with satisfaction, holding each other and murmuring happily. Kazuki carefully rolled away slightly, and then cleaned them both up. Keita's face was flushed with pleasure, and he lay back on Kazuki's pillow, one hand resting next to his face, gazing up at Kazuki with absolute adoration in his eyes. His shiny red hair was matted with sweat, and Kazuki smiled warmly, leaning in and ruffling it slightly. "I love you, Keita," he whispered, giving him a loving kiss.

"I love you too, Kazuki," Keita breathed, closing his eyes contentedly. Kazuki moved in close to him, and Keita snuggled his face into Kazuki's chest. They didn't bother redressing, just held each other tightly, their satisfied bodies pressed together. They drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they got into their uniforms and set out for class. Kazuki was still keeping up the pretense of being a student for the most part. Even though he had an awful lot of absences, which made other students puzzled, he felt that being right in the thick of things made him a better chairman, so that he could make fully informed decisions about school policies. Plus, he got to be with Keita during the day, which was the best thing in the world.

Kazuki smiled warmly down at Keita as they walked hand in hand. No one even gave their handholding a second thought. Relationships between students were allowed at Bell Liberty, so it was no problem. They definitely weren't the only couple on campus, a fact they were reminded of as one such couple approached from the opposite direction.

Kaoru Saionji, aka the Queen, strode forward with a haughty, annoyed expression on his face. Omi Shichijo walked beside him, his eyes squinting so much they looked like they were closed. The Queen was talking rapidly, and as Keita and Kazuki got closer they could hear what he was so upset about.

"...and I still think that you sweetened my coffee on purpose this morning!" He tossed his long, beautiful hair and made a disgusted face. "What a sick thing to do..."

Omi responded quickly, shaking his head. "Ah...I wouldn't do such a thing on purpose. Please don't say things like that, Kaoru," he reasoned in his low, calm voice, scratching the back of his close cropped silvery hair. The Queen just huffed indignantly in response, and they passed by Keita and Kazuki, too caught up in their lovers' spat to notice them.

Keita looked over his shoulder at the pair as they disappeared into the distance. "Wow, Saionji-san seems really upset," he said, furrowing his brow.

Kazuki laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it. I know those two. They'll make up soon...and then Kaoru will find something else to bicker about just as quickly."

Keita frowned. "That doesn't seem fair to poor Shichijo-san..."

Kazuki shook his head. "He doesn't really mind it. He rather enjoys Kaoru's temperament. It's part of his charm, I suppose." He smiled at Keita. "Queens are always fickle, you know." Keita laughed, squeezing Kazuki's hand.

Later during the day, they passed the tennis courts on their way to the cafeteria. Naruse popped up from nowhere, crying out, "Honey!" when he spotted Keita. Both Kazuki and Keita groaned as Naruse rushed forward to embrace Keita. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes locked onto their intertwined hands.

He moaned dramatically. "What is this? My honey has abandoned me for another?" He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead as he turned away. "I feel weak..." He suddenly spun around, grasping Kazuki by the shoulders. Kazuki gasped in surprise. Naruse leaned his face in close and spoke. "You'd better treat my honey good, or you'll have me to deal with!" he threatened, but his tone was light and playful. Both Kazuki and Keita laughed, slightly embarrassed.

Naruse let go of Kazuki's shoulders, and turned away again. "Half of my heart is rejoicing that my honey has found someone to climb to the heights of ecstasy with..." Keita and Kazuki both blushed fiercely as people nearby turned to watch the show, and Naruse continued. "But the other half of my heart is grieving that I could not be the one to teach him the ways of love." He turned around to Keita, taking his free hand and kissing the top of it lightly. "Farewell, my sweet honey. I release you...but I shall never forget you." Keita sweated nervously, and Kazuki began to glower at Naruse's dramatics.

Naruse dropped Keita's hand, rushing back onto the courts. "I must throw myself wholeheartedly into my first love once more! Service!" He leaped up, lobbing a tennis ball powerfully across the net. Keita stared, and Kazuki just groaned and shook his head, urging Keita to keep walking.

Keita piped up as they ate their lunch. "Naruse-san is so strange...I don't know why he latched onto me like that, always saying I was his honey. I never really understood it."

Kazuki sighed. "Yukihiko...is well known as a predator. He enjoys the pursuit more than anything else. Once a target gives into him, he quickly loses interest and moves on. You never gave in, so it made it even more fun for him to keep pursuing you." Keita nodded as he drank his strawberry milk. Kazuki smiled at him. "You have a milk moustache," he said, leaning forward and carefully wiping the pink foam away from Keita's upper lip.

Keita blushed. "Thank you, Grandma," he teased Kazuki. Kazuki just rolled his eyes a little. He couldn't help it if he was overprotective of Keita. He loved him with all his heart, and this was just one of the ways that he showed it.

As they were walking to their next class, Shunsuke whizzed by them on his bike. He made a sharp u-turn, returning to them and hopping off of his trusty chariot, wheeling it along as he walked beside them. "Hey you two!" he chimed in his nasally voice. "Keita, you still haven't picked a club!" he complained. "Man, I have so many groups riding my back right now...they're all waiting on your answer."

Keita apologized profusely. "I'm sorry...I just can't decide yet. I don't want to make a commitment until I'm really sure."

Shunsuke shrugged, hopping back on his bike. "Well, then they'll just have to wait. Don't worry, I can hold them back for a while longer. Ja!" he shouted, riding off just as abruptly as he had arrived.

Keita sighed. "I still have no idea what club I want to join. What should I do?"

Kazuki shook his head. "I wish I could tell you...but you have to make that decision for yourself. When you find the right one, you'll know it."

Keita looked up into Kazuki's kind face. He couldn't agree more.


	5. Delicious

Chapter 5

That evening, Kazuki had to go to a board meeting, but he promised to come straight to Keita's room afterwards with dinner. Keita waited in anticipation in his room. He read a book, but his mind constantly drifted to Kazuki. He wiggled his toes, his body tingling pleasurably as he remembered the way it sounded when Kazuki moaned. He threw the book aside and just laid back on his bed, his hands behind his head, thinking fully about Kazuki.

He squirmed a little as he got hard. He was tempted to reach down and touch it, but in a strange way he felt like that would be cheating on Kazuki. He wanted to save it all for Kazuki…Kazuki…he sighed, rolling onto his stomach and pressing his face into his pillow, recalling how it felt to bury his face in Kazuki's chest. Kazuki smelled so good…clean and masculine.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Keita sat up suddenly, his face flushing. He hurried over and opened the door, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes as he did so. Of course, it was Kazuki on the other side, and he came in, carrying a takeout bag. Keita stepped up on his tip toes, kissing Kazuki lightly on the cheek. Kazuki blushed with his mouth slightly open, but he smiled and set the bag on Keita's desk.

Keita hurried over, peeking inside. He smiled when he saw the flat white boxes inside. "Is it…?" he lifted one out and cracked it open to see. "It is! Okonomiyaki!"

Kazuki smiled. "I know we haven't had it together since we were kids, but I thought it would be nice. I hope you still like yours with squid!" Keita blanched, and Kazuki laughed lightly. "No, I'm just kidding. I know you hate squid. I got you one with shrimp." Keita sighed in relief, and took the box from Kazuki.

Kazuki sat in the chair at the desk, and Keita sat on the bed, leaning in to the desk. They ate and talked happily.

They sat on Keita's bed together afterwards. Keita fingered at Kazuki's tie and jacket. "You look so important," he whispered. Kazuki smiled down at him as he slowly untied the tie. He worked it loose, setting it aside carefully, then turned his attention to Kazuki's dress shirt. He unbuttoned it with slightly shaking fingers, as he heard Kazuki's breathing become heavier with anticipation.

Keita slid his fingers over Kazuki's bare chest underneath, then dipped his head forward to kiss at the skin there. Kazuki gave a low moan as Keita's soft lips brushed lightly past one nipple. Keita noticed this and brought his lips back, letting his tongue creep out and tease there. Kazuki trembled, laying his hand softly on the back of Keita's head and stroking his hair. Keita moved to the other nipple and licked it as well, making Kazuki moan softly.

Kazuki moaned with surprise as Keita's lips moved further down, gently kissing at his abdomen. Keita brought one hand up to trace his fingers over the lean muscles there. His lips moved to Kazuki's navel, and he slipped his tongue out to explore it leisurely. Kazuki groaned brokenly, falling back onto the bed. His mind was working overtime, wondering if Keita was going to do what he thought he was going to do. It certainly seemed like he was heading in that direction.

Keita's hand moved swiftly down to one of Kazuki's thighs, rubbing lightly over the surface of his khakis. He then moved his fingers in an excruciatingly slow journey up. Kazuki squirmed in pleasurable frustration, feeling his manhood aching with desire as it hardened. "K-Keita…" he stammered, overwhelmed with wanting.

Keita just responded by finally bringing his fingers to their destination. He traced lightly at Kazuki through his pants, then dropped his head to press his lips quickly against Kazuki's hardness through his pants, earning a surprised, heated squeal from Kazuki. Kazuki blushed, covering his mouth. Keita continued, bringing his fingers to the button and undoing it, then to the zipper, tugging it down. Kazuki helped him get his pants over his hips, leaving only his boxers there.

Keita rubbed his fingers over Kazuki's hardness, and Kazuki could hear him breathing heavily. "Kazuki…" Keita whispered. "Would you mind it…if I…" Keita blushed heavily, struggling to get the words out. Kazuki's heart pounded in his chest, and the pulse was matched by the throbbing of his manhood. Keita stammered and continued. "Can I put my mouth on it?" He slapped a hand to cover his eyes, feeling stupid for asking such a weird thing.

He was surprised and delighted when Kazuki pulled his own boxers down, and whispered, "Please." He removed the hand from his eyes, and instead used it to reach out to touch Kazuki's very hard manhood as he stared at it. He felt his mouth beginning to water, and he slowly moved forward, taking the head between his lips.

Kazuki whined and moaned, writhing on the bed. The feeling was incredible - so warm and wet. And even better than that; the idea of Keita, his Keita, actually asking permission to do it so earnestly. It was almost too much to take. He reached a shaking hand down to stroke at Keita's red hair, watching him as he worked. Keita moaned happily, tasting Kazuki's slightly salty skin. He moved his lips down further, taking more of it inside.

"Keita..." Kazuki groaned deeply, tilting his head back and digging the fingers of his free hand into the bed. Keita just hummed happily, moving his head up and down, sliding his tongue around. He began to suck lightly at it, and Kazuki felt ready to explode. It was just too good. "Keita…I'm…going to…" he managed to warn brokenly. Keita just sucked harder, and Kazuki had no control over it as he released powerfully into Keita's mouth. He cried out loudly in delight, overwhelmed with ecstasy.

He slowly became aware of Keita, still with his head lowered on him. He suddenly worried that Keita couldn't or didn't want to swallow it, and he flailed out, trying to reach the tissues. "You can spit it out if you need to," he said softly, but Keita lifted his head then. He looked Kazuki in the eyes lovingly.

"No, it's fine," Keita said, and Kazuki realized that he must have immediately swallowed it without him knowing. Kazuki wrapped his arms around Keita, pulling him down to the bed with him. They lay together, breathing hard.

Kazuki kissed at Keita's neck, murmuring, "Now…" softly. He carefully undressed Keita, and leaned sideways to bring his mouth down to his hardness. Like usual, there was a copious amount of clear fluid at the tip, and Kazuki gripped at him, flicking his tongue out to retrieve the sweet substance. Keita practically screamed with joy at the sensation, and Kazuki was encouraged to continue.

He took the tip inside his mouth, sucking at it softly. Keita grabbed at the sheets of his bed wildly, obviously overcome with pleasure. He whispered incoherently, and arched his back, tilting his hips up to press his hardness further into Kazuki's mouth. Kazuki accepted it happily. The thing he wanted most in this world was to make Keita happy, so he would do absolutely anything he wanted. He slid his lips up and down Keita's manhood, enjoying the taste of it immensely. He brought one hand underneath his mouth, squeezing and caressing as he sucked more forcefully at him.

"Kazu…Kazunii…" Keita panted out. He whined at the incredible sensation, and he bucked his hips slightly into Kazuki's mouth. Kazuki worked furiously at him, wanting so badly to satisfy him, to make him explode with pleasure. He got his wish just a few moments later as Keita moaned loudly, his body twitching in ecstasy. Kazuki felt the sweet release gushing up into his mouth, and he moaned happily. He swallowed it carefully, sucking lightly to get every last drop out.

Keita shivered with aftershock, and Kazuki pulled himself up to lay beside him. Both of their faces were flushed, and they cuddled together, whispering words of love and gratefulness back and forth. Kazuki reached down and traced his fingers in Keita's palm. Keita smiled, then traced his own fingers against Keita's hand. They interlaced their fingers over and over, just enjoying the sensual sensation.

Kazuki went back to his room afterwards to get ready for bed. He decided that he needed a quick shower, so he turned on the water quickly and disrobed, stepping in. He hadn't been in for two minutes, when the shower curtain suddenly rustled. Keita peeked his red head in. "Can I get in too?" he asked bashfully, and Kazuki happily agreed.

They stared at each other's bodies for a little while. Kazuki was lean and muscular, with well defined abs. Keita was slim and toned, but definitely not muscular. His skin was slightly paler, which Kazuki found infinitely arousing. Keita broke off from staring and stepped forward, stretching up to kiss Kazuki lightly on the lips. "I love you," he murmured.

Kazuki stroked at his back, gazing into his eyes. "I love you, too," he whispered. They both smiled widely, extremely happy. Kazuki picked up the shampoo bottle. "Shall I wash your hair?" he asked, and Keita squealed in delight, leaning his head back to get it fully wet. Kazuki got a small amount of shampoo in his hand, and he massaged it gently into Keita's head. Keita moaned in pleasure, and Kazuki could feel arousal starting to stir up in him again at the erotic sound. But he bit his lip and fought it, not wanting to ask too much of Keita in one night.

"Does that feel good, Keita?" he asked him, and Keita sighed happily, nodding. He rinsed his hair out, then applied conditioner. Keita decided that he wanted to wash Kazuki's hair too, but he really had to stretch up to reach. Kazuki stooped slightly to make it easier on him, and he moaned a little as Keita's delicate fingertips worked at his scalp. He glanced down, noticing his own erection, and he cleared his throat nervously, rinsing his hair out. Keita blushed when he noticed it as well, but they finished up their shower.

Kazuki toweled Keita off afterwards. Keita beamed up at him. "You're always taking care of me…thank you…" he whispered, and Kazuki's heart filled with joy. They exited the bathroom, and Kazuki saw then that Keita had brought a pair of pajamas with him. They lay on his bed, and Keita quickly slipped into them. Kazuki put on his own set, and then shut out the light.

They slipped into bed together, and Keita moved in as close as he could to Kazuki, nuzzling his face deeply into his chest. "You smell so good," he sighed, his voice muffled. Kazuki smiled softly, stroking at Keita's still damp hair. "Kazuki?" Keita asked.

"Hmm?" Kazuki answered.

"Can we always sleep together like this from now on?" Keita asked, looking up at Kazuki. His eyes twinkled in the dim light, and Kazuki nodded.

"Always…"


	6. Dressing Up

Chapter 6

Kazuki woke up before Keita, and looked over at him lovingly. He was rolled towards him, one hand under his face and the other reaching out, gripping at Kazuki lightly. His red hair was wild, because he had gone to sleep with it wet, and his face was peaceful. He moved his lips slightly as he slept, as if he was having a dream conversation. Kazuki heard him murmuring, and strained to hear.

"Kazunii…I like it…there…oh…" Keita mumbled, and the blonde man flushed. Even in his dreams, Keita was thinking about him. It made him happy beyond words. Kazuki reached out, stroking at Keita's wild auburn tangles, trying to set them straight as much as he could. Keita stirred, slowly opening his eyes to Kazuki.

"Kazuki…" he yawned. "Good morning." His big blue eyes twinkled at his boyfriend. He fluttered his long lashes at Kazuki, smiling softly. "I love waking up next to you," he whispered.

Kazuki's heart surged with joy. "Well, I hope we can do this even more in the future…" His face fell a little. "Except for when I have to go out of town…"

Keita stretched his arms out, and Kazuki willingly moved in closer for a hug. "Mmmm…I'll take whatever I can get…" Keita murmured, nuzzling his face into the side of Kazuki's neck. Kazuki sighed deeply, feeling content. Keita lowered his lips, kissing at Kazuki's chest. He kept squirming downwards, and Kazuki flushed all the way up to the roots of his hair.

"Keita…you don't have to do that…" he murmured, only half serious, as Keita tugged his pajama bottoms down a little.

Keita purred lightly. "But I want to," he insisted, and Kazuki relaxed, twitching a little as Keita twirled his tongue around the skin below his abdomen. Keita raked his fingernails lightly through the tight golden curls there, then wrapped his fingers around Kazuki's erection. His tongue found the shaft suddenly, licking up in short strokes. Kazuki gasped sharply, his hand on Keita's shoulder. The younger man continued to travel his tongue upwards, enjoying the taste and texture of Kazuki's skin.

"Mmm…Kazunii…" he moaned, his lips fluttering against Kazuki's hardness. "I love the way you taste…" Kazuki shuddered hard, overwhelmed by the erotic words coming out of his lover's mouth. Keita licked carefully up and down the length, then hooded the tip with his mouth, sucking at it lightly. Kazuki groaned, his hand flying up to his face and grabbing at it. God, it was too much. The redhead's left hand pawed lightly at his upper thigh, as his right hand encircled Kazuki's manhood with one finger and his thumb, looping up and down. He licked furiously at his boyfriend, obviously enjoying every second.

"Keita…oh, Keita," Kazuki moaned, rocking his hips slightly into Keita's mouth. Keita kept taking more and more in, and Kazuki looked down, overwhelmed with pleasure, as his manhood disappeared completely into Keita's mouth. He groaned, and the hand that was on Keita's shoulder kneaded it lightly. The redhead slowly brought his lips all the way up to the tip, lashed his tongue out there quickly, then engulfed the entire length once more. He repeated this over and over, turning Kazuki into a quivering, incoherent mess. He thought he would lose his mind, it felt so good.

Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Keita's mouth fastened firmly on the head only, sucking hard. The rest of his hand pumped up and down., and Kazuki cried out as he released powerfully. "Oh! Oh! Ke...i…ta…" he groaned brokenly, bucking his hips hard. Keita carefully removed his mouth, and then pulled Kazuki's pajama bottoms back up over his satisfied manhood. He snuggled into Kazuki's chest, listening to the sound of Kazuki's heart pounding furiously.

"I love you, Kazuki," he whispered.

Kazuki gave a short, pleased laugh. "Yeah, I can tell." He looked down at the rumpled red head on his chest, and smiled softly. "I love you too, Keita."

Later that day, they heard about the Costume Ball that was going to be held in two weeks. The campus became ablaze with plans for costumes. Everyone tried to find a partner to dress up with, and they all worked as secretly as they could so that they could surprise everyone on the day of the ball.

The much anticipated evening had finally arrived. Keita and Kazuki approached the ballroom. "Okay, how do I look?" Keita asked, turning to his blonde boyfriend.

"Cute," Kazuki responded, adjusting the red rabbit ears on that sweet little red head. "What about me?"

Keita smiled, reaching out and stroking at the blue fur on Kazuki's Kuma-chan teddy bear costume. "Super cute!"

They went into the ballroom together. Keita laughed lightly when he caught sight of Umino-sensei, his biology teacher. He was dressed in a full body calico cat costume, looking very much like his beloved pet Tonosama, who was wearing a tiny little lab coat. Umino laughed. "We came as each other." Keita fawned over how cute the whole thing was, and even held the fat feline for a little while so that his teacher could get something to drink.

After Keita had returned Tonosama to his owner, Kazuki nudged him lightly. Coming in the door was Niwa Tetsuya, the student council president, who was called "King" by almost everyone. His large frame was impressive in regal looking robes and a long fur-trimmed purple cape. On top of his head, appropriately, rested a large golden crown. Complimenting his king costume was his date, Taki Shunsuke, the courier, as a jester of sorts. His loud red and green costume matched his floppy joker's hat, which had large golden bells on it.

Shunsuke spotted Keita and hurried over. "Ah, that's pretty clever," he laughed in his nasally voice. "A rabbit, because you're so lucky."

"That's right! I'm glad you figured out what it meant," Keita chirped happily, and Shunsuke nodded, then hurried back to Niwa, who was beckoning at him quite imperially. "Wow, looks like Niwa-san is really into his character," Keita commented.

Kazuki laughed. "Oh, that's nothing new. He's always acting like a royal pain in the ass." Keita had to giggle at that, then gasped as he saw the processing coming in the doorway. It was the Queen himself, Kaoru. He was actually dressed as a Queen, a rather glamorous one in fact. He wore a high necked elaborate gown made out of burgundy crushed velvet. Two freshman carried his long burgundy train, and on his head rested a delicate crystal tiara.

Walking beside him, quite overshadowed by his partner's get up, was Omi, dressed as a cute little doggie, with floppy ears, face paint, and a leather collar. Kazuki struggled to understand the meaning of it until he scanned the party, spotting Nakajima Hideaki, the vice president of the Student Council and also a thorn in Omi's side, dressed as a cat. Hide relentlessly tried to hack into the treasury, always making Omi go on the defensive to keep him out. Hide had often referred to Omi disparagingly as the "treasury dog" and Omi countered back that Hide was like a thieving little cat. So they were taking jabs at each other in way…or perhaps it was a strange extension of the olive branch. Who could say?

Keita pointed out Shinomiya, the head of the archery club, to Kazuki. He was dressed as Robin Hood, quite an appropriate costume for him. He even carried his real bow and quiver at his side.

They both had to laugh when Naruse entered the party. His arms were draped over the twins Kakeru and Wataru, who as rumor had it, were his new "honeys." One was dressed as a devil, and the other as an angel. The tennis captain himself was wearing a long white robe, and his golden hair spilled loose out over his shoulders. Keita and Kazuki approached them at the same time as a few of their other friends did.

"Naruse-senpai," Keita laughed, "What are you supposed to be?"

Naruse laughed deeply. "Isn't it obvious? I'm God." Kazuki and Niwa groaned at that. Just like Naruse, always conceited to the max. The twins simpered and smiled coyly as Naruse hugged them both in tightly to his sides. "Yep, I'm God, always having to balance the forces of good and evil. And boy, do I keep them in line!" With that, he slapped both twins on the ass, and they yelped in surprise and pleasure. Naruse just roared with laughter.

Later on, Keita ran into Iwai Takuto, the constantly depressed artist. He was wearing a shapeless black tunic. "What are you supposed to be, Iwai-san?" he enquired.

Iwai sighed in that faraway voice of his. "I'm the Unknown."

Keita laughed nervously. "Oh, that's nice. I'm, um…a rabbit." Iwai just nodded and floated off to somewhere else, and Keita returned to Kazuki, who was talking to the Queen and Omi about Treasury business.

The rest of the party went very well. Everyone's costumes were interesting and humorous (or completely puzzling, in the case of Iwai.) As they returned to their dorms that evening, Keita skipped along in his rabbit costume happily. He slowed down and walked so that he could hold Kazuki's hand, and he chattered happily about the party. "I can't believe Naruse came as God…geez…"

Kazuki laughed lightly. "I can believe it…it's how he thinks of himself."

Keita shrugged. "Well, the twins think he's God, so I guess it all works out. They make a good couple…er…a good…triple?" Keita struggled for the right word for them. "Ah, well, they 're right for each other. Just like us," he said, smiling up at Kazuki, who nodded contentedly.

They got into Kazuki's dorm room, where they helped each other out of their costumes. Keita flopped back onto Kazuki's bed, wearing just a white tank top and briefs, and he panted a little. "Phew, what a relief to get it off. I was kind of hot in there!"

Kazuki smiled, moving forward. "Mmm…me too." He wore nothing but boxers, and as he layered himself over Keita on the bed, Keita realized he was thinking of a different "hot." Not that he minded. Keita groaned happily as his blonde boyfriend kissed lovingly at his neck and collarbone. They kissed and caressed at each other, then Kazuki moved down on Keita's body, kissing at his navel as he tugged his briefs off gently. Keita gasped out as his hardness was quickly enveloped in warm, wet heaven.

Kazuki worked at him lovingly, stroking up at down the sides of his hips lightly with his fingernails. Keita shut his eyes tightly, loving the feel of Kazuki's mouth on him. His hands wandered downwards, tangling into Kazuki's soft blonde hair. Kazuki's thumbs massaged in a circular pattern on the tops of Keita's thighs, and Keita shuddered with pleasure as he got closer and closer to orgasm.

"Kazu…ki…I'm…" he managed to stutter out, and Kazuki was encouraged to work even more furiously at him. Within seconds, Keita was bucking his hips upwards, releasing into Kazuki's mouth. Kazuki swallowed and then pulled himself fully onto the bed, cuddling in close to the trembling redhead.

When Keita had recovered enough, he let his hand travel down below Kazuki's waist. He teased at the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers for a few moments, slipping one finger underneath and sliding it back and forth lightly. Then he took both hands to them and yanked them down sharply, urging Kazuki to lay on his back as he straddled him at the knees, taking his hardness inside his mouth. Kazuki was already extremely worked up from doing Keita, and it took less than two minutes of Keita's energetic kissing and stroking for him to climax heavily.

Afterwards, they wiggled under the covers, and snuggled up together. Keita yawned. "Kazuki…you were so cute as a teddy bear tonight. You're like my teddy bear, you know? So cuddly and soft…and good to sleep with…" he nuzzled his face into Kazuki's firm chest, and then drifted off to sleep. Kazuki smiled, stroking at the back of his head gently, and fell asleep as well.


	7. First

Chapter 7

"Christmas Eve is coming up soon," Kazuki breathed into Keita's ear as he spooned him in bed one morning. "What do you want?"

"Just you," Keita yawned.

Kazuki laughed softly. "You can have me anyway. What do you want for a present?"

Keita stirred a little, then nestled himself back deeper into Kazuki's arms. "I don't know…I've never had a boyfriend to share Christmas Eve with before. So I don't know what kinds of things to ask for."

Kazuki blushed, glad to know that this would be Keita's first Christmas Eve spent romantically. He had been fairly sure, but it was nice to get confirmation.

On the evening of the 24th, they settled down onto the floor, and Keita pulled something out from under his bed. It was large, about two feet in both width and length, but was flat. It was wrapped in simple white paper, with a red ribbon tied around it in a bow. "Go on, open it," he urged Kazuki. The blonde nodded, and began to tear at the paper carefully. Once he had uncovered what was inside, he just had to stare for a while, his face expressionless.

Keita chewed at his lip nervously. "Um, do you think it's stupid?" he asked nervously, his voice faltering a little.

Kazuki looked up, his face brimming with joy and pride. "No, of course not! It's so wonderful, that it took my breath away…" They both looked down at the gift together. It was a framed piece of artwork, done by Iwai in charcoal and chalk on red paper. The picture was of the two of them. They were sitting side by side, and Keita's head was turned up sideways, looking at Kazuki, his face full of adoration. Kazuki was looking down, a gentle smile of contentment on his lips.

Keita spoke. "Iwai did it from memory…he said he sees us looking at each other like that so much, that he was burned into his brain." Kazuki just nodded, overwhelmed with happiness. He set the picture aside and leaned in, taking Keita's face in his hands, and kissing him softly.

He pulled away after a few moments, and said, "Now, for your present…" Keita clapped his hands gleefully and waited expectantly, but Kazuki rose to his feet, reaching out a hand to help him up. "Come on, we have to go somewhere else to get it." Keita nodded and stood with him, and they put on their coats and set out.

They walked hand and hand through Bell Liberty Forest. As they got closer and closer to their unknown destination, Keita began to be able to guess at where they were going. This was the path to the Western style house that they had shared their first kiss in. His conjecture was right, as they walked up in front of the impressive mansion.

Kazuki let them in with a key, and flipped on the lights as they entered. Keita gasped as he looked around. The last time they had been there, it had looked more like a storeroom than a house, with shrouded furniture placed haphazardly around, and boxes dotting the floor. But it was warmly furnished, and looked like a real and quite luxurious home.

Keita wandered around for a few minutes, just touching things and murmuring to himself softly. He went from room to room, gasping at the state of the art kitchen, which glimmered with stainless steel, and admiring the handsome furniture in all the rooms. Kazuki took his hand and guided him up the stairs. "And this," he said as he pushed open a door, "is the master suite."

Keita couldn't do anything but gape open mouthed at the beauty of the room. It was huge, as large as some people's whole houses. A lavish four poster king sized bed centered the room, and glossy mahogany furniture filled the rest of the room. He moved over to a door in the room, opening it to reveal an amazing master bathroom, with a huge spa tub, a giant shower, and a countertop longer than he had ever seen.

He shook his head in disbelief. "It's all so amazing…I can't believe how different it all looks."

Kazuki moved up behind him, embracing him and nuzzling his neck. "It's all yours…"

Keita's eyes widened as he struggled to comprehend. "What do you mean?"

Kazuki turned him around, kissing him softly and then gazing into his eyes. "This house belongs to you."

Keita's face darkened to a deep red color. "But…" Suddenly he began to hyperventilate, and Kazuki urged him over to a chair, where he sat down and struggled to catch his breath.

Kazuki kneeled in front of him, looking up into his face with worry. "It's too much, isn't it?"

Keita shook his head, brushing tears from his eyes. "It's just... I don't deserve all this…" he murmured, the broke out into full on bawling. Kazuki came up higher, wrapping his arms around him and shushing him comfortingly.

"You do deserve all this. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be…" Keita stopped crying, and they just held each other in silence for a while.

Keita pulled back so that he could look up into Kazuki's dark blue eyes. "Really? I make you that happy?" he squeaked softly. Kazuki just nodded, and embraced him once more.

After Keita had recovered from the shock, he wandered around the room a bit. He crossed over to the closet, opening it and staring inside in wonder. It was bigger than his dorm room! And better yet, it was filled with clothes. On one side, there were suit jackets, pants, and dress shirts that obviously belonged to Kazuki, but on the other side hung clothes that looked more like Keita's style. He stepped over, yanking at a blue pullover on a hanger, and looking at the size on the tag. Sure enough, it, like everything else on that side, was his size. He turned to Kazuki. "Clothes, too?"

Kazuki nodded, smiling. "The dresser drawers have things in them too…I just thought it would be more convenient for you." Keita just looked through all the clothes in wonder. Kazuki continued to speak. "We can still keep our dorm rooms, of course, because it's more convenient sometimes. But it will be nice to be able to come home to all this when we want to…"

Keita turned around, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bed. They sat down together, and Kazuki reached up, stroking Keita's hair gently. They began to kiss; soft, sweet kisses that slowly built into passionate ones. Keita pulled Kazuki on top of him, and they writhed together on top of the comforter. Kazuki's hands traveled up and down the sides of Keita's body, as Keita's hands stroked at his back.

After a while, Keita pulled back, breathing heavily. His eyes were half lidded, full of pleasure and lust. "Kazunii…" he whispered. "Tonight…I want you to make love to me."

Kazuki blushed deeply, not expecting this out of Keita. "Do you mean…?" he asked tremulously, and Keita nodded, his eyes sparkling softly. "Oh, Keita," he sighed, crushing his lips against the red head's.

Keita broke away from the kiss a few minutes later, blushing heavily. "But, I…I don't know how, so…I mean, I've never done this before…so do you…do you know what to do?"

Kazuki blushed as well. "I've never done it either, but…I've read things."

Keita shyly smiled up at him. "You've never done it before? I'm kind of surprised."

Kazuki looked down on him in awe. "Oh, Keita, didn't you know? You're the only one I've ever even kissed. I've always known you were the only one for me...so I waited patiently until we could be together again."

Keita flushed happily at this. He hoped that it was so, but to know made him incredibly happy. "So, I was even your first kiss…" He looked sad for a moment, but then his face brightened. Kazuki asked him what it was, and Keita shook his head a little. "No, I was just sad for a second because I thought that Naruse-senpai was my first kiss, that time he jumped on me when we first met." Kazuki's body tingled with outrage when he thought about how upset he had been to come across that scene. Keita continued talking. "But, I realized that doesn't count, because I didn't want him to kiss me. You were the first person I ever kissed, that I wanted to kiss."

Kazuki chuckled a little, playing absentmindedly with a lock of Keita's hair. "Well, even then, Naruse wouldn't have been your first kiss. I guess you don't remember, just like you don't remember a lot of stuff from that summer we spent together as children. Do you recall that night when we got caught in a cave by that terrible thunderstorm?" Keita nodded, and Kazuki continued. "Well, you were so scared and cold, so I held you as tightly as I could; trying to keep you feeling safe and warm. After a while, you finally relaxed, and you tilted your head up at me, and kissed me lightly on the lips. I felt a shock go through my whole body. I mean, we were both too young to realize what it really meant, but as the years went by, when I thought about you and remembered everything, including that kiss, I realized that I was in love with you."

Keita trembled a little, but Kazuki went on. "All I could think about was you. My heart and soul belonged to you, and when I took over this school two years ago, I began to search for you. I wanted to keep my promise, for us to go to the same school. Of course I was well aware of the difference in our ages, so I had to pretend to be a student once I had brought you here. I was driven on by my unwavering devotion to you, and I prayed with all my heart that one day, when we met again, you would feel the same way about me. So, to have you here...and you actually love me in return...it's more than I could have ever hoped for." Kazuki finished his tale, then looked down at Keita, worry on his face. "You don't think I'm weird because of all of that, do you?"

Keita shook his head quickly, lacing his fingers around the back of Kazuki's neck. "No...of course not...it's..." Tears began to well up in his eyes as they overflowed with joyous tears.

"Oh, Keita," Kazuki murmured, brushing away the tears gently.

"It's wonderful..." Keita breathed, and their mouths met again, kissing furiously. Kazuki slowly undressed Keita, planting kisses over each patch of skin that he uncovered. Then he disrobed himself, and their warm skin pressed together as they slipped under the sheets.

"Kazuki..." Keita moaned. "I really do...I really want to make love to you..." Kazuki kissed him firmly, his hands moving over him under the sheets. He worked Keita up to the point of no return, and then pulled away slightly to get something from the nightstand drawer. Kazuki slicked himself down, then pressed himself gently at Keita's entrance.

"Keita...you have to tell me if it hurts...and I'll stop..." he whispered. Keita nodded, biting his lip and trying to relax. He wanted it so badly that he wasn't even afraid anymore. Kazuki pushed as carefully as he could inside, and they both groaned, overwhelmed with pleasure. Keita began to rock against Kazuki, who moved in a steady rhythm above him.

"Kazunii..." Keita moaned. "It feels so good..." Kazuki, overjoyed that he was not hurting Keita, reached down and stroked at Keita's quivering hardness. Between the double pleasures, Keita whined and whimpered, then cried out in sheer ecstasy as he released. Kazuki groaned, more pleased than he could have ever imagined, and then lowered his head and made short, sharp thrusts as he came as well. The two of them sighed happily, embracing and planting soft kisses on each other.

They rolled apart carefully, and then held each other close in the bed, gazing in to each other's eyes. "Kazuki, I love you..." Keita whispered.

"I love you too, Keita," Kazuki replied, and they fell asleep, blissful.


End file.
